


In His Head

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the <a href="http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/"><b>bsg_pornbattle</b></a> III. Prompt was "Laura/Bill, Ellen Tigh drives me nuts."</p>
    </blockquote>





	In His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/) III. Prompt was "Laura/Bill, Ellen Tigh drives me nuts."

**Title:** In His Head  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Laura/Bill  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 790  
 **Spoilers:** none  


Companion fic to [After the Shift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/228598)

“Harder,” Laura begs breathlessly, her back arching into his chest.

Their bodies are slippery with sweat and he’s only begun frakking her in his rack.

“Yeah?” he grunts, thrusting into her deeply. She’s hot, tight like a glove.

 _Would Ellen be this tight?_

He pounds into Laura, his balls slapping her clit and drawing a mewing sound from her throat that sends a tingle down his spine.

“Oh, Gods,” Laura breathes, over and over again. Bill closes his eyes as he grabs her hair and pictures tangling his fingers in a messy blonde mane instead of red.

He tugs on Laura’s hair, holding her in place. She lets a primal moan escape, grinding her hips against him.

He imagines what Ellen would say, what she’d look like and sound like while he frakked her. Against a bulkhead or maybe in Saul’s rack. It would have been her idea, her way of frakking with Saul’s head just a little bit more.

He hated that she did that to him.

It made him so hot.

She’d tell him his cock was amazing, that she’d never been frakked like this before. She’d whisper between thrusts that she wanted him to take her every way imaginable, her dirty descriptions only making him harder inside of her.

He would grip her ass and tell her how much he can’t stand her bullshit. He’d tell her Saul deserves better. He’d tell her he was only frakking her because he was desperate.

He would ignore the glimmer of amusement in her blue eyes and the hint of it in her voice.

“Gods, it’s _so good_ ,” Laura moans.

“You like that?”

“Oh, Gods, yes.”

He covers her hands with his palms and rolls his hips into hers. She rocks back against him, a lull as they catch their breath.

He would lean against Ellen’s back and press his teeth against her straining neck. He’d look at her and tell her she deserves this. It’s been a long time coming.

He would see the lust in her expression and the slightest hint of doubt. Maybe a little guilt. And then he’d look away and bury his face in those blond curls and make her cry out in pleasure mixed with pain.

“Bill.” Laura’s hips slam back against him, startling him from his fantasy. He opens his eyes and lets go of her hair so he can flip her over onto her back before settling between her legs. She wraps them around him so tightly, pulling him deeper.

He looks into her green eyes and kisses her. Her tongue takes his mouth with ease. Her fingers slide down the muscles of his back and he groans and buries his face in her neck.

 _It’s easier that way._

He drives into Laura, the heavy weight of his body pressing her into the mattress. She arches up against him, twisting her hips. She grapples at his shoulders, fingernails cutting deep.

“Frak me,” she breathes. “Come on, Bill. Frak me hard.”

 _Harder than Saul._

He would want her to feel this for days, his thick cock stretching her out, frakking her raw.

He lifts his body up over Laura, the muscles of his arm tightening as his free hand rubs furiously at her clit. It’s slippery and he groans, punctuating her cries of pleasure with his thrusts.

He would want Ellen to come undone beneath him.

“Come,” he grunts. “Come on.”

“Gods.” Laura’s panting, her back a graceful arc up from the bed. Her nipples are hard and he nips at one, catching it between his teeth. She cries out again. “So close, gods, Bill, so close, right there...”

He feels her hands on his hips and his ass, clutching at the taut muscle, forcing him deeper.

He can hear Ellen’s voice in his head, taunting him about how Saul never takes this long to make her come. She would whisper how he fraks her harder, better, longer.

Bill’s orgasm hits him unexpectedly and he groans with each jagged thrust into Laura’s body.

He feels Laura quiver around him and he pushes into her hard, so deep he feels the end of her. It sends her over the edge with a cry of his name, her fingers clutching his ass. He grits his teeth at her muscles milking his overly sensitive cock.

“Frak,” he breathes as he lets himself fall onto Laura.

She lets out a satisfied hum, her chest heaving.

He would immediately get dressed after frakking Ellen. He wouldn’t look at her, even when she put her hand on his forearm, asking him for pause in an unusually quiet way.

“This isn’t anything,” he would say, his voice low.

“It never is,” she would say, her voice smooth as silk.  



End file.
